


Queria você aqui

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Homossexualidade, Insinuação a sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover, Sexo, Side Story Hearts On Fire, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: O coração em pedaços... Um desejo, apenas um desejo que o piloto tem certeza que nunca mais será atendido.





	Queria você aqui

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente postada em 11 de fevereiro de 2011 no Fórum Need For Fic. 
> 
> Lembretes e desabafos: Acho que ultimamente tenho lembrado demais de minha fic Heart’s on Fire. Não tem explicação e não sei por que do motivo, talvez eu até saiba, mas para mim fica mais fácil trabalhar em um plot quando eu já o conheço e sei que posso explorá-lo sem medos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Tudo o que irão ver, nem sonhava em escrever quando fiz a fic original. 
> 
> Beta-reader: Pandora Lynn (Gemini Yaoi), querida... merci por ter aceitado betar essa loucura. Sei que ama ver o Saga com o Kanon, mas eu não resisti em lhe pedir...   
> E agradeço a Aqua *morde o dedinho* por ter revisado a tradução da música que eu peguei no Cifra Club. 
> 
> Música: Wish you were here - Bee Gees todos os direitos reservados
> 
> Presente de aniversário (mesmo que atrasadinho) para dois aquarianos, Nana Pizani (06/02) e Camus de Aquário... Bem e de quebra pode ser pra mim né? Afinal também sou do dia 07 de Fevereiro. XD

**_Corinto, Grécia_**  
  
Ao sair do táxi, voltou seus olhos para aquele local. Fazia algum tempo que não voltava ali. Não que tivesse algum medo ou receio, mas sim porque por mais que lutasse consigo mesmo e com as lembranças do acidente, ainda não conseguia engolir que o namorado estava morto.  
  
O vento de outono o recebeu como uma brisa. A rosa vermelha segura pelos dedos finos gingava ao sabor da revoada assim como os longos cabelos ruivos. Ainda sentia-se mal com toda a situação... sentia-se culpado. Poderiam estar juntos se tudo tivesse sido diferente. Balançou a cabeça e caminhou lentamente até onde podia ver a lápide de mármore. A última morada de alguém tão audaz como Voyage. Bufou, nos olhos rubros a tristeza ocultando o brilho da felicidade que um dia estivera presente na vida de tão regrado e frio piloto.  
  
Aproximou-se da lápide. As letras caprichadas pareciam vir contra seus desejos e anseios. Não havia mais o que fazer, não possuía o dom para voltar no tempo e reverter aquela situação dolorida e angustiante. Esticou a mão livre e, apesar do frio, este não usava luvas. Tocou o mármore gelado. Fechou os olhos e mesmo não acreditando piamente em religiões, fez uma prece, pois acreditava no ser supremo.   
  
Como há exatos seis meses atrás, uma única lágrima deslizou por seu rosto pálido marcando-o. Fechou os olhos não conseguindo imaginar-se longe das terras que o acolheram tão bem. Onde finalmente encontrar alguém que o fizera baixar suas guardas e que agora já não tinha mais. Voltou os olhos para cima, buscando nos céus algo que o fizesse sentir-se melhor. Preferia ter sido ele a sofrer o acidente e não mais estar entre os vivos. Sabia ser egoísmo de sua parte, mas não suportava mais a ausência do loiro. Até mesmo por isso não deixara que Kanon o levasse para o aeroporto, os dois eram muito parecidos. Talvez se o loiro e ele tivessem morrido... Mas não... O destemido piloto fora esperto e não o deixara se aproximar.  
  
Com o auxílio de um lenço de papel, o qual retirou do bolso do casaco, limpou uma pequena sujeira da grafia bem feita. Sabia o que estava escrito, aprendera a ler grego... com ele. –  _“Descanse em paz...”_  – Pensou ao reler as palavras que começavam a sair de foco. Controlou-se. Nunca pensara que se abateria tanto, se anularia tanto por alguém. Quem sabe se tudo tivesse sido diferente? Quem sabe sofreria menos se o loiro tivesse apenas lhe trocado por outro? Mas que ainda estivesse vivo.  
  


**You’re living your life**   
_Você está vivendo sua vida_   
**In somebody else’s heart**   
_No coração de um outro alguém._   
**My love is as strong**   
_Meu amor é tão forte_   
**As oceans are far apart**   
_Quanto os oceanos são distantes._

  
  
Segurou com mais força na lápide ao não gostar do pensamento. O amargor subindo-lhe pela garganta e deixando sua boca com um gosto estranho. Um frio na barriga, algo como uma queimação. Voyage não o trocaria, não quando dizia para quem quisesse ouvir que ele e Roux se amariam eternamente, ou melhor, que o ruivo nunca conseguiria amar outra pessoa. De fato, o geminiano tinha toda razão. Mesmo afastados pelo destino cruel e realista ele ainda sentia que o amado estava presente, mesmo quando estavam separados como duas pessoas por oceanos.  
  
Baixou novamente os olhos, levou a rosa até as narinas e inalou o perfume de tão exuberante flor. Seu amado sempre lhe presenteava com elas. Novamente sentiu um saudosismo. Bufou exasperado, ainda continuava pensando como um ano atrás. O coração falhou no peito. Beijou a delicada pétala aveludada e a depositou sobre a lápide. O vento mais forte fez com que a rosa caísse sobre a grama. Ajoelhou-se ainda apoiado no mármore e suspirou. Já estava esticando uma das mãos para pegar a flor quando ouviu seu nome. Voltou-se rapidamente e a imagem que viu quase o fez perder o fôlego. Piscou algumas vezes, mas novamente sua visão parecia querer lhe pregar uma peça.   
  


**A summer song keeps playing in my brain**   
_Uma canção de verão continua tocando no meu cérebro,_   
**And I feel you and I see your face again**   
_E eu sinto você e vejo seu rosto novamente._   
**There’s no escape, I lost everything in losing you**   
_Não tem escapatória, eu perdi tudo ao perder você._

  
  
Acometido por um mal estar pareceu ouvir a melodia que o namorado assoviava. Imagens formando-se em sua mente já tumultuada. O rosto amado... o sorriso franco e por vezes sádico, irônico. Levou a mão ao coração ao ter consciência que nunca mais se veriam, que havia perdido tudo ao não tê-lo mais perto de si. Preferiu fixar-se na lembrança. Na verdade, o ruivo gostaria de tê-lo ao seu lado novamente.  
  


**o~o~o~o~o**

  
\- Se não se apressar chegaremos atrasados para o treino, Roux. – O loiro sorriu mirando-se no espelho. Os cabelos levemente ondulados. Gostava de provocá-lo usando seu codinome entre outras coisinhas.  
  
\- Mon Dieu! (Meu Deus!) Se estamos atrasados devemos isso a você. – O francês revirou os lhos. Amarrou os cadarços dos sapatos e levantou-se da cama já arrumada. Com o auxílio de uma escova, ajeitou os fios longos e brilhantes. Prendeu-os em uma trança e após pegar a bolsa com seus pertences e o uniforme limpo, seguiu para fora do quarto. Sorriu de lado ao escutar o amado chamando-o.  
  
\- Camus... me espere.  
  
Ao parar na porta da garagem, o piloto francês voltou-se para mirar o grego nos olhos. – Ora Saga, foi você quem disse que estamos atrasados e agora quer ir mais devagar? Eu quis apenas não nos atrasar mais. – Sorriu de lado. Acomodou-se no banco do passageiro e aguardou enquanto o loiro sentava atrás do volante. Em pouco tempo estavam no campo e devidamente trajados com os macacões vermelhos.  
  
\- Vocês estão atrasados. – Uma voz conhecida soou bem as costas deles.  
  
Virando-se com um sorriso safado, Saga fincou os olhos nos do irmão e não titubeou em responder com a maior cara deslavada. – A culpa foi toda dele. – E indicou o ruivo com um movimento de cabeça.  
  
Camus arqueou as sobrancelhas e quando imaginava em responder, foi atalhado.  
  
\- Hmm... pelo visto a noite foi produtiva, cunhado? – Perguntou Kanon. Escrachado, adorava atormentá-los. – Espero que ambos estejam descansados, pois o treino hoje será de amargar. – Sorriu misterioso.  
  
Sem dar muita atenção para o loiro mais novo, o francês voltou sua atenção para o seu Canadair. – Está tudo certo? Podemos começar com isso logo? – Perguntou.  
  
\- Com toda certeza. – O mecânico respondeu. – Venha Dom Juan, seu Bombardier o espera. – Gracejou Kanon ao puxar o mais velho a reboque até seu jipe. – Dou-lhe uma carona até o outro hangar.  
  
Soltando-se do irmão e o fuzilando com os olhos, Saga voltou a passos largos para junto do amado e acariciou-lhe o rosto. – Cuidado lá em cima. – Pediu mesmo sabendo que as habilidades do francês eram muito boas e de fato era um piloto competente. – Eu o quero inteiro ao meu lado... – Murmurou ao lhe dar um selinho.  
  
\- Saga... é um treino. – Camus replicou ao empurrá-lo para longe de si. – Vou estar ao seu lado...  
  


**o~o~o~o~o**

  
  
Sem olhar para trás o francês sentou-se sobre os calcanhares e pela primeira vez em tempos deixou-se levar pela emoção. Estava sozinho, ou não estava? Estava sim... –  _“Sinto sua falta, mon amour (meu amor), e queria que estivesse aqui.”_  – Desejou ao sentir o coração palpitar.  
  


**Ahh, I wish you were here**   
_Eu queria que você estivesse aqui,_   
**Dryin’ these tears I cry**   
_Enxugando estas lágrimas que choro._   
**They were good times**   
_Foram bons tempos_

  
  
_“Sinto falta de seus toques, de seu carinho... seus braços cingindo minha cintura, sua voz a me chamar...”_  – Pensou ao baixar os olhos para a delicada rosa ainda deitada na grama. Sabia-se uma pessoa difícil, de temperamento forte e não conseguia esquecer-se de como Saga lutara para que ele aceitasse seu amor... –  _“Não será agora que o esquecerei, mon amour!”_  – Pensou angustiado.  
  


**And I wish you were here**   
_E eu queria que você estivesse aqui,_   
**Calling my name**   
_Chamando meu nome._   
**But you’re dealing with a man insane the cost**   
_Mas você está negociando com um homem louco o preço._   
**How hopelessly I’m lost**   
_Como irremediavelmente estou perdido,_   
**I tried to throw your love away**   
_Eu tentei desprezar o seu amor,_   
**But I can’t let GO**   
_Mas não posso desistir._

  
  
Voltou seus olhos castanho-avermelhados para o céu azul ao escutar o barulho característico de um hidroavião... Um Canadair.  
  


**o~o~o~o~o**

  
  
Com os motores ligados, Camus já estava quase pronto para decolar. Ao começar a recolher a escada de acesso a cabine, arqueou as sobrancelhas ao escutar entre o ronco dos motores o barulho de uma buzina. Tirou a cabeça para fora do hidroavião e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o jipe parar e não conseguir entender o que o amado praguejava para seu gêmeo. Deixou que o mesmo se achegasse e antes que um acidente bobo acontecesse, fixou a escada novamente no local e deu passagem para que o grego alto pudesse entrar no hidroavião.  
  
\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou. Os olhos fixos nos do outro.  
  
\- Hã... Kanon, aquele aloprado. – Reclamou exasperado. – Ele retirou uma peça de meu Bombardier e a bendita ainda não chegou. Não bastasse a falha da empresa responsável, ele quis me matar guiando feito um domingueiro. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos. O movimento não passou despercebido ao ruivo. Um sorriso perverso surgindo nos lábios de Saga. – Então, meu amor, por isso creio que você terá de ser meu co-piloto. – Aproximou-se usando de todo o seu charme.  
  
Dando um passo para trás, Camus se viu encurralado entre o beiral da passagem para os fundos do hidroavião e um canto da fuselagem. Estreitou os olhos, não era uma garotinha amedrontada. Balançou a cabeça. Era um homem feito, senhor de si e, aquele não era o momento para romance e sensualidade. Bufou.   
  
\- Voyage, esse hidroavião é meu, se alguém aqui tem de ser o co-piloto, este é você. – Destilou as últimas palavras friamente. Tentou passar por ele, mas foi impedido. Arqueou as sobrancelhas. Fincou os olhos nos do outro e tudo o que conseguiu fazer, ou o que pode fazer, foi deixar-se levar pelo impetuoso modo de agir do grego.  
  
Com um sorriso devastador, Saga ouviu tudo em silêncio. Nos olhos o brilho da paixão. Esticando os braços, enlaçou a cintura do outro e o puxou para si. – Sabia que amo quando você fica assim? – Perguntou antes de tomar-lhe os lábios em um beijo exigente e luxurioso.  
  


**o~o~o~o~o**

  
  
Sem notar o que fazia, Camus enlaçou o próprio corpo. Suspirou e fixou o olhar na lápide a sua frente. Por mais que a realidade doesse e não houvesse remédios, ou mesmo um meio de trazer o namorado de volta a vida, para ele, Saga não estava ali. Ele acreditava nisso. Aquela coisa tão fria e impessoal que marcava sua morada final estava vazia e seu amado piloto estaria em outro lugar, vivo.   
  


**And so I awake**   
_E então eu desperto_   
**In somebody else’s dreams**   
_Nos sonhos de um outro alguém._   
**(It’s not what it seems) it’s only a lie**   
_(Não é o que parece) é somente uma mentira,_   
**I’ve yet to decide who’s real**   
_Eu ainda tenho de decidir quem é real._

  
  
Até mesmo em seus sonhos desejava tê-lo consigo, mas acordava banhado em suor ao perceber que não conseguia ver o rosto do amado e os pesadelos pareciam constantes. Seu ser parecia dizer-lhe que de nada adiantava sonhar com um reencontro, pois os braços que tanto queria ao redor de seu corpo novamente, o carinho que sempre recebia não seriam mais os dele, ou seriam? Talvez ele precisasse se afastar realmente para poder pensar e refletir melhor o que realmente era real. Tinha de aceitar a morte do grego.  
  
Novamente o barulho alto de um hidroavião. Apesar do tempo mais ameno, os treinos pareciam continuar na base de Corinto. Voltou os olhos para o céu e não pode conter um suspiro agoniado. E muito menos conseguiu conter as lembranças que agora sempre se faziam presente em sua vida. O ruivo, por mais que quisesse, não conseguia parar de reviver o passado.  
  


**o~o~o~o~o**

  
  
Após algumas passadas pelo campo onde cada hidroavião executava manobras de aproximação e lançava cargas para conter o fogo em uma das pistas do campo, Saga em um de seus momentos de insubordinação, tomou os controles do hidroavião deixando seu namorado estarrecido. Olhares por trás das viseiras escuras foram lançados de um para o outro e antes de trocarem farpas... sim, eles faziam isso também, a comunicação com a base foi desfeita. Microfones mudos, o francês fuzilou o grego com os olhos.  
  
\- O que pensa estar fazendo, Saga? – Perguntou ao levantar a viseira escura que lhes protegia os olhos quando necessitavam muito próximo as chamas e até mesmo dos raios fortes do sol. – Temos um treino para terminar. – A voz baixa, fria e sem emoção. Era sempre assim. Muito regrado e certinho no trabalho.  
  
\- Hmm... se eu contar perde a graça. – Saga respondeu. Já estava mais que acostumado com os rompantes do namorado. Entendia perfeitamente que o que tinha em mente, ia contra todos os protocolos de segurança e uso inapropriado de um hidroavião, mas definitivamente gostava muita de agir seguindo seus impulsos... suas vontades e nada mais justo do que aproveitar que estavam juntos e sem ninguém por perto.   
  
\- Saga... – Replicou o francês.   
  
\- Calma, garanto que você vai gostar. – Sorriu matreiro. Ligou o rádio novamente e com toda sua malicia e jogo de cintura, entrou em contato com a base. – Sentry, estamos com um problema em um dos motores. Ele está falhando, vou fazer um pouso no lago e tentar resolver a situação.  
  
Camus arqueou as sobrancelhas. Voltou a cabeça na direção de ambas as asas do hidroavião e arregalou os olhos. Não havia problema algum, mas não seria louco de desmentir o namorado.  
  
\- Prossiga, Voyage. Vamos mandar uma equipe de ajuda, basta um segundo e eu...  
  
\- Afrodite, não se preocupe. Creio que se trate de super aquecimento. Quando voltarmos para a base, o Canadair pode ser avaliado. De nada vale retirar uma equipe que precisa estar aí para nos socorrer. Se quando os motores resfriarem percebermos que não tem jeito, ai acionamos a equipe. Over. – E desligou o rádio antes que o sueco começasse a dizer-lhe as normas de segurança e que eles não poderiam fazer aquilo. Olhando para o painel de controle, sem pensar duas vezes, iniciou a aproximação do lago próximo ao campo. Um lago calmo, bonito, com muita vegetação e onde raramente se viam barquinhos de pesca.  
  
\- Saga...  
  
\- Camus, por favor... vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos. – Pediu o loiro com um sorriso sedutor a iluminar-lhe os lábios. Jogou um beijo para o ruivo e, concentrou-se no que fazia. Em pouco tempo havia pousado no lago. Desligou os motores e voltou-se para o namorado. Este ainda parecia ressabiado com a decisão tomada sem o consultar.  
  
\- Às vezes acho que você não tem juízo. Como vamos explicar que não tivemos pane nenhuma, nem super aquecimento? – Perguntou. Bateu a mão no cinto de segurança e levantou imitando o gesto do grego.  
  
\- Sempre pensamos em alguma coisa. – O loiro respondeu rapidamente e puxou-o para si em um abraço apertado. – Vamos esquecer isso por hora. – Pediu ao acariciar-lhe as costas e enroscar as mãos na trança grossa. - Eu não consigo resistir tê-lo tão serio ao meu lado. – Gracejou. Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e quando percebeu que o outro iria protestar, calou-o com um beijo exigente e ardoroso.  
  
Rendendo-se aos encantos do namorado e ao momento, Camus deslizou suas mãos para a base do pescoço do loiro e afundou suas mãos entre os cabelos fartos. Colou mais seu corpo no do outro e deixou-se levar.  
  
Com um gesto rápido de mãos, Saga puxou o elástico que prendia os cabelos do ruivo e antes de mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo ronronou, fazendo questão de roçar os lábios na orelha do outro. – Prefiro seus cabelos soltos. – E desfez a trança agora um pouco mais lento para evitar de embaraçar os finos fios.  
  
Mãos que apalpavam e deslizavam entre os corpos. Gemidos misturando-se. A necessidade de unirem-se em um só. Os macacões sendo praticamente puxados na ânsia de localizarem o zíper frontal. Os sapatos parando longe, bem como as meias e roupas íntimas.  
  
Experiente, o grego deslizou as mãos por todo o tórax do francês deliciando-se com os gemidos contidos do namorado. Puxou-o para perto de um dos bancos recobertos com um tecido especial e sentou-se o trazendo para seu colo.  
  
\- Sa-ga... você é louco... – Ronronou baixinho ao entregar-se de corpo, alma e coração.  
  
\- Eu te amo, Camus... se sou louco, sou louco por você. – Murmurou antes de tomá-lo para si.  
  


**o~o~o~o~o**

  
  
Uma brisa leve tocou-lhe o rosto, os cabelos esvoaçaram e com um movimento rápido conteve a rosa que iria ser arrastada de onde estava. Voltou os olhos para todos os lados e suspirou. Tinha de continuar sua vida e se para isso tivesse mesmo de ir embora para Paris, não voltaria mais atrás. Camus havia deixado aquele momento para acontecer exatamente na hora de ir, pois assim não ficaria protelando. Mirou a rosa com carinho. Imaginou Saga quando chegava com várias idênticas, ou mesmo com apenas uma, como ele estava fazendo agora. Sorriu, um sorriso triste. Recolocou a rosa sobre a lápide e levantou-se devagar.   
  


**The blood red rose that will never die**   
_A rosa vermelha como sangue que nunca morrerá,_   
**It’ll burn like a flame in the dark of the night**   
_Ela queimará como uma chama na escuridão da noite._   
**I’m not afraid**   
_Não estou com medo,_   
**I’d give everything if you hear me there**   
_Eu daria tudo se você me ouvisse lá..._

  
  
Com o olhar fixo sobre a lápida e a flor, deixou novo suspiro escapar por seus lábios. Não tinha de ter medo, não estaria sozinho. Sempre que olhasse para uma rosa vermelha... escarlate, lembraria de seu eterno amor. De como Saga foi uma estrela em sua constelação, e que sempre brilhara somente para ele. Resignou-se. Estava na hora. Perderia o avião se não se apressasse.  
  
\- Adeus meu amor, sei que entenderá minha decisão, mas para onde eu for você estará sempre em meu coração. – Murmurou ao despedir-se. Virou devagar. E voltou os olhos na direção de onde deveria estar o táxi que havia pego. Estranhou ao ver alguém conhecido por ali. Aproximou-se a passos lentos e parou alguns passos de distância. Estreitou os olhos e nada disse. Sua mala estava ao lado do recém chegado. Bufou. – Achei que tinha dito que iria sozinho para o aeroporto.  
  
\- Sim, você disse, mas sabe muito bem que não sou bom em aceitar as coisas. – Retrucou o gêmeo mais novo.  
  
\- Oui... Isso talvez seja um mal em vocês. – Falou ao acaso. - Imagino que você mandou meu táxi embora, não? – Perguntou apenas para ouvir o que já desconfiava.   
  
\- Eu disse que iria te levar, deixa de ser teimoso.   
  
\- Não estou sendo teimoso. – Sim ele estava. Chegava ao cumulo de não querer ver o ex-cunhado apenas por que ele lembrava a Saga... apenas lembrava. Eram idênticos, mas com suas particularidades e ele sabia distinguir as diferenças. Claro que não a primeira vista e depois de tomar um susto.  
  
\- Sei... Você não precisa me evitar. Eu também queria que meu irmão ainda estivesse aqui, Camus. Mas eu não estou fugindo como você. – A voz baixa e cortante. Nos olhos o brilho da raiva. Ele ainda não havia se conformado com a fuga de um dos melhores pilotos.  
  
\- Se estou fugindo ou não isso não lhe diz respeito. – Camus fuzilou-o com os olhos. - Não tenho tempo para discussões que não nos levarão a nada. Já falamos sobre isso e voltaremos a discutir se continuar. Sinto a falta dele, mas ficar aqui é o mesmo que morrer estando vivo. E eu nunca disse que não o queria aqui. – Os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas.  
  


**Ahh, I wish you were here**   
_Eu queria que você estivesse aqui,_   
**Dryin’ these tears I cry**   
_Enxugando estas lágrimas que choro._   
**They were good times**   
_Foram bons tempos._

  
  
\- Camus, você precisa superar... foram tempos bons. – Kanon começou, mas mordeu a língua ao ver o jeito do ruivo. Não o queria apático novamente e muito menos estressado como já havia ficado mais de uma vez e colocado todos para correr. Tinha de lhe dar apoio. – Desculpe. Se precisa de solidão para curar sua dor, vá. Eu vou te levar. Como disse. Você não pode perder seu voo. – E sem mais nada dizer, pegou uma das malas e seguiu para seu carro.   
  
Com o coração descompassado, o piloto seguiu o loiro e colocou as outras malas no bagageiro do carro. Achou melhor não retrucar mais nada. Kanon tinha razão. Ele precisava voltar a viver. Seria difícil, mas talvez estando em sua terra natal tudo ficaria mais fácil.  
  
No aeroporto ficaram pouco tempo juntos e, sabiamente o grego evitou tocar no assunto de seu falecido irmão. Camus ainda não estava preparado para libertar-se da presença dele. Assim que o voo foi anunciado, os dois se despediram e o viu passar pelo portão de embarque.  
  


**oOoOoOo**

  
  
****_Meses depois...  
Paris – França_  
  
Já fazia algum tempo que o francês havia se instalado. Mesmo com os constantes telefonemas de Misty, seu amigo da brigada Parisiense, ele não saíra de casa. Na realidade só fizera o que era necessário. Ia para o novo trabalho e voltava para sua residência.   
  
Evitara colocar fotos dele e de Saga onde pudessem ser vistas e, as poucas que levara junto, guardava-as em uma caixinha muito bem escondida entre seus pertences. Com a movimentação de seu trabalho e de aprender as coisas que teria de fazer, não tivera tempo de pensar no amado, mas naquela noite estava sendo diferente.  
  
Sozinho, sentado em uma poltrona estrategicamente colocada próxima a janela que dava vista para uma linda praça, deixou-se levar por suas recordações. Continuava fechado e ensimesmado. Anulava-se por conta de Saga e com isso não tinha uma vida como teria antes do acidente, ou mesmo antes de conhecer o estonteante loiro.  
  


**It’s that time of year for being alone**   
_É aquela época do ano de ficar solitário,_   
**But you’re dealing with a heart of stone**   
_Mas você está negociando com um coração de pedra._   
**Try to kiss and say goodbye**   
_Tente dar um beijo e dizer adeus,_   
**Try to throw our love away**   
_Tente desprezar o nosso amor_   
**And that storm will blow**   
_E aquela tempestade vai soprar._

  
  
Sentia o coração pesado, endurecido... até mesmo um tanto frio em tudo o que fazia... Sem sentimentos. Tinha absoluta certeza de que nunca mais se esqueceria do namorado, assim como este mesmo havia dito, mas este podia ter se enganado. Não haveria como saber. Na realidade sentia-se muito confuso. Levou aos lábios a taça que até pouco tempo estava rodando entre os dedos. Sorveu todo o conteúdo, um vinho de safra muito antiga e, fechou os olhos. Ouviu ao longe o barulho de um trovão. Voltou sua atenção para a janela e viu o céu com nuvens carregadas. Gostaria que seus sentimentos fossem lavados pela chuva que muito em breve começaria, mas ele melhor que ninguém sabia que desejos não se realizam de uma hora para outra. E seu amor e devoção ao grego seriam eternos. Suspirou.  
  
O vento trazia para dentro de sua casa o cheiro de terra molhada. Levantou-se deixando a taça sobre a mesinha de canto e aproximou-se da janela entreaberta. Fixou seu olhar em um ponto qualquer. Junto com o cheiro de chuva algo no ar fez com que se lembrasse de algo... de alguém muito especial, fechou os olhos e deixou que um sorriso triste surgisse em seus lábios. Tinha plena consciência que os dias que passara junto de seu querido Voyage foram tempos bons, mesmo almejando que ele estivesse presente e que o destino não tivesse sido tão cruel com os dois os separando, ainda queria que o loiro estivesse ali ao seu lado. Bufou revoltado. Um raio espocou ao longe e novamente sentiu o mesmo perfume característico... Estava ficando louco. Naquele momento, desejou que naquela noite sonhasse com os tempos bons em que se perdia nos braços fortes e sentia-se amado, pois sabia que no mundo dos sonhos era onde poderiam encontrar-se.  
  


**They were good times**   
_Foram bons tempos_   
**And I wish you were here**   
_E eu queria que você estivesse aqui._   
**Yes, I wish you here**   
_Sim, eu quero você aqui..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã: 
> 
> *ficwriter encurraladinha no canto da parede. A frente um loiro alto e com uma unha escarlate apontado para está.* 
> 
> Milo: Dona Theka, como ousa colocar uma fic no aniversário de meu amado com ele e Saga juntos? *olhar mortal.* 
> 
> *Aquariana arqueando as sobrancelhas* 
> 
> Milo: Eu deveria ter aparecido nessa fic, não aquele loiro figurinha repetida. 
> 
> Milo, entenda, fiz por que achei que deveria fazer. E veja bem... 
> 
> Milo: Vou ver bem uma ova... *controlando-se para não falar aneiras* 
> 
> Milo, pensa bem... Se você me matar, ai não tem mais fics entre outras coisas. Camus, explica para ele. *voltando os olhos para o Aquariano* 
> 
> Camus: Milo... Pense bem... Sabe que ela nos ama... E veja bem, a pobre esteve triste esses dias todos, vamos ter um pouco de compreensão... *segurando a mão do escorpiano* Ela vai prometer fazer uma fic só nossa. *olhos frios na direção da jovem* 
> 
> Oh, sim... eu vou sim! Promento. *cruzando os dedinhos atrás das costas e vendo os dois saírem de perto. Suspira. Se recompõem.* 
> 
> Olá... Faz tempo que estão aqui? *ficando vermelha* 
> 
> Olha, eu bem que queria fazer uma fic feliz, mas não conseguia e creio que é minha primeira fic sem colocar o casal Poison e Ice juntos, espero que gostem. 
> 
> Nana, eu tentei fazer algo feliz, sei que você merece, mas aceite esse pequeno regalo. É de coração. 
> 
> Agradeço as pessoas queridas e desconhecidas que por aqui passarem e deixarem seu comentário. 
> 
> Merci. 
> 
> Beijos a todos   
> Theka Tsukishiro.


End file.
